Desire
by Yourreader
Summary: Sakura harasses Sasuke in the auditorium.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Naruto.

Ages:

Sasuke-16

Sakura-16

Full summary- Sakura harasses Sasuke in the auditorium. Sasuke wants her to pay. Sakura falls for the boy and that goes against all her rules. This new feeling can even make her lose her status in school.

Sasuke being shy

A girl popped her gum. Red, long, curved fingernails tapped on the porcelain desk as the owner, the girl, looked at the doorway. Where the fuck was everyone? She shook her head out, her curly, pink hair dangling on the sides of her face and on her back. Her small frame took half of the desk.

The upper classmen had an assembly today. Therefore, she had been very _eager_ to leave her math class. However, if she was here by herself, well, that didn't sound as fun. Then again… She reached for her phone stack in her white purse that marched her knee-length, strapless dress.

She flipped the cingular cell phone open with a smile playing on her pretty face. Yeah, who to call? Unfortunately, that was when she heard the voice of the principle and mumbles from her peers.

Sakura groaned. So much for peace, she lowered her phone on her lap. Cell phones were outlawed in school. Under the desk where she put her feet was a board that blocked her legs from anyone's scrutiny coming from in front of the desk, or from the sideways; doorway. She saw the principal, thick woman dressed in a yellow suit, walk in laughing at one of the students' joke.

The room dim-lit, she growled under her breath knowing what was going to come. She pulled her purse from the corner of the desk to her lap before putting the phone in her purse.

"Sakura go sit down in the front seat…," the woman said with authority, students following her in a straight filed line.

Sakura rolled her eyes and got up, wondering what the difference was anyway at where she sat; she was here, wasn't she? However, if she told the woman that, she would get an unwanted lecture of her life. Sakura, wringing her purse on her shoulder, marched down the auditorium.

The desk, she vacated, was in front of the doorway and alone. The seats in front of it were bundled together as the ones in the movie theatre were. She walked down the hall, passing through students and wanting to get a front seat since the woman insisted.

Sakura sighed through the noises the students were making. She strolled to the front of the last row seats before she continued to the corner of the room, where darkness ate up the most, and took a seat there.

Lavender.

She sniffed her nose and glanced at her neighbor. He smelled good and she loved his scent. Perhaps, coming in the front wasn't a bad idea at all. She crossed her legs clenching her inside mid-thighs together against her crotch, the darkness turning her on and tempting her to do the _nasty_.

The boy next to her, she could see his black tresses but not his face, pulled a binder from his bag and put it on his lap. She rolled her eyes. _Guess what, he was a nerd_ _but…ugh…he still turned me on. I want him, maybe…maybe..._ She had changed, planning not to go back to her old ways. _But… how about this once…and-and I won't ever do it again._

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the principal said walking down the auditorium. The lights on the stage glittered. "I will wait but remember after this, is your lunch period and even if the bell does ring, you're not leaving until you have heard what I called you here for."

The students got silent.

Sakura gripped her skull through the thickness of her pink hair. She dropped her elbows on her thighs, leaning her head forward that she could see the people seated on her row. There weren't many students on it, it was seven seats, four taken, one with stack of books and bags stopping at the height of the chair next to her victim. Her victim was sandwiched between her and the chair with the books and bags.

She looked at the boy to see that he wasn't paying attention to her but ignoring her. Therefore, she had to change that. She wondered if he was a virgin. One-way to find out. She reached her hand through the loop of the arm of the chair she shared with her victim to touch his binder.

_Ugh! What the fuck?! _She pushed her hand under the binder wanting to taste the waters before she played out her fantasy with it. Words of the principal, she ignored, concentrating on her task. She finally got hold of his thigh making him jump and slightly move away from her.

He looked at her with probably a look of shock. She couldn't make out his face because of the darkness. "I'm sorry," she said to him, not meaning it in the least and moaned silently in frustration. He scooted away from her to the end of the seat nearer to the stack of books and bags, getting her hand to drop on the half of his seat. "I have a question…."

"Leave me alone," he uttered coldly and stared at the principal that was now on the stage talking on a mike about something.

_Hm, so he was a virgin, eh?_ She looked behind her. The rows were double-spaced out. That was a good thing. It kept the other unwanted nosy people out of her business. She was so horny that she started humping against her thighs that squeezed against her crotch, small humps that didn't move her chair back and forth. What made this very exciting was the unknowing audience around her. It was coming, the good feeling. She closed her eyes.

A cough came from beside her and a shift in the seat.

The feeling came. It was as though she was coming, which she wasn't, and then it left just as quickly as it came. Man, she wished it lasted longer. It felt so good.

She glanced at the boy, sitting uncomfortably in his seat. Probably, he saw the show she put on for him. He opened the binder making a shield between him and her. She chuckled softly in amusement of his actions.

Her fingers nails still on his seat went for his thigh this time grazing it. He had a muscular thigh under the loose jeans. She heard a whimper coming from him before he closed his binder pinching on top of her hand wanting her hand off his person.

"Ow…" She quickly moved her hand and rubbed the stinging spot on it. A determined expression went on her face. He was a challenge and challenge was something she couldn't turn down. She let out an exhale and a giggle. "Fine…" she whispered to him.

He sighed, thinking that she left him alone and got comfortable in his seat, even spread his legs, his attention on the stage.

She smoothed her glimmering lips together. _You want to play hard to get, well you be the prey and I will be your predator._ She bit her upper lip looking at the boy who wasn't even sparing her a look of acknowledgement.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura plays with fire

Sakura looked at the principal to find that she had said something funny and the students were laughing minus Sakura and the boy beside her. Speaking of the boy, Sakura dropped her gaze on him. He had his elbow on the armchair away from her. _So, he still found her a threat to his virginity._

She smirked rolling her eyes. Nothing could ever stop her of getting what she wanted, nothing. She was Sakura Haruno after all. Sakura slouched in her seat, her thighs crossed. "I like boys buck naked thrusting, thrusting with my buckling…" she sang softly that only him heard.

He choked on his saliva, she guessed, because he started coughing uncontrollably bending to his knees with a hand over his mouth. Everyone's attention went on him. Sakura laughed softly to herself putting her hands over her chest and trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey, are you okay?" the principal asked from the stage.

The boy raised a hand up. "I'm fine…" He sighed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hands. "I just…" He swallowed straightening out. "I just have a cold, a very bad cold," he explained, students returned their attention back to the principal.

"Please do feel free to use the water fountain if you get another cough attack," the woman offered him.

Sasuke nodded his head and leaned into his seat. He glanced at Sakura who looked back at him with innocence. She saw him scowl before a sneer went on his handsome face. A blush colored her face this time at meeting his furious coal eyes.

"Okay, let us get something straight between us. Don't. Touch. Me. Ever. Again. I will break your tiny fingers if they touch my person. Word of the wise, don't play with fire or you will get burned," he whispered to her harshly and averted his gaze somewhere else.

Sakura smiled showing her white, straight teeth at no one in particular but just as a sign of her amusement. Her foot rotated around dangling in the air. She moved closer to the arm that connected their chairs together and placed both her hands on it, her orbs on the principal. "I have an offer. Give me what I want and I will leave you alone."

He scoffed at her but didn't reply.

She straightened out an arm that it hovered over his lap under his binder. "Come on help me and I will help you. I will use you and you will use me. See, we all get something out of it. Pleasure. Hm, what do you say?"

He didn't answer but ignored her.

She leaned more on the arm of the chair and dropped her arm on his plastic binder. "I'm really being nice."

He turned his head to look into her jade eyes. "You must be one slut opening your legs to every male with a dick…eh?" he said.

She frowned and removed her hands from his lap. _Did he just call her a slut?_ Her nose flared in anger. She reached under the loop of the arm of the chair and under his binder before she grabbed his cock and kneaded it.

He gasped for air and tensed up. "Stop…" he forced out under his breath.

She smiled. "What happened to all that big talk hotshot?" she taunted him and put her palm over the erection that was still growing and rotated her palm on the tip piercing her.

"Get." He exhaled and inhaled softly not wanting anyone to hear him and probably trying to recollect his thoughts. She smirked when he bit his lip to keep from moaning.

"I'm going to make you cum in your jeans…" she promised him and grabbed the whole set of his penis through his jeans grazing it. She licked her lips. This was turning her on too. She squeezed her crotch with the inside of her mid thighs. Her turn would wait for next time. She first wanted to teach this boy a lesson.

He threw his head back that it was on top of the head of his chair, not stopping her actions in the least but letting her continue play with his private part. His mouth opened and he thrust once into her hand.

Sakura for some reason loved the control she had on him and rubbed the tip with her thumb.

He moved his head sideways on her side and put his head on her shoulder. "Oh God," he panted, meanwhile trying to control his breathing.

"Next year you're all going to be seniors. So, I should treat you like adults that will make good examples for your lower classmates. Any bullying-ugh! How many times should I be telling you this? I wonder, I wonder. You know what I won't this time, I will refrain myself knowing that you're adults…" the principal blubbered.

The boy found himself groaning but muffled it with his hand. Removing his head from the Sakura's shoulder, he sat upright widening his legs a little more to give her more access. She watched him. He was close. His hands went to the back of his seat and clenched the cloth skin of his chair.

She saw that the head mistress was almost done with her speech and was concluding it. That was when Sakura felt a load hit against her fingers, making them sticky and wet. More was coming but she removed her hand from under the binder and pushed her finger with the sticky stuff into his parted lips. He licked her finger, his eyes shut.

She took it out and put it in her mouth.

Lights turned on.

She got up with the other students clapping her hands. Students started leaving the auditorium since the principal dismissed them and that same time the lunch bell rang. She was about to follow when she looked down at her tired victim, he had black tresses, clad in green jeans and a white t-shirt. That probably was his first blowjob. She chuckled softly. He was attractive though.

He turned his head, which was on the head of his chair.

Low-lidded black and smiling jade eyes met.

She dropped the gaze with a tint of pink on both her cheeks before she walked away from there and passed the front of the stage continuing to the open door right across from her, which the students didn't use.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-I changed the plot slightly.

Sasuke becomes popular

He sat on his bed, his head bowed, black tresses covering his face from both sides. Two pale hands polished a shoe worn by a leg, which was clad in a black trouser. His mind with clogged thoughts made him miss to see his roommate come out from the bathroom, spreading the soap scent into the room.

A slap on Sasuke's forehead got him out of his trance.

Sasuke hissed and got up quick in anger beating the shit out of his attacker. He could have sworn he heard the other person laughing. Sasuke punched him in the stomach getting his roommate to groan out in pain and complain.

They both ended up on the floor. Sasuke straddled the other person and continued punching him.

The roommate cried out and blood spurted out his mouth. "S-stop! Shit! Are you trying to-Ugh! Kill me!"

Sasuke stopped mid-way in a punch looking down at his roommate that now had bruised cheeks and blood leaking from his nose and the corner of his mouth. Sasuke's coal eyes widened. _Sasuke Uchiha, if you hereby brutally beat another human again, you will be arrested and put in juvenile hall until further noticed. _

He got up slowly from his roommate and brushed at his pants.

"Asshole," his roommate mumbled, getting up. He marched to the bathroom grumbling and moaning in pain.

Sasuke just sighed and went back to his neat bed. He sat on the edge looking at the bathroom where his roommate had gone. _Shit, what if he told on me that I beat him up?_ His anger issues weren't taken lightly anymore. If his parents found what he did, they would give him up to the law. He had actually beaten his father up to pulp and his mom called the police on him.

"Dammit you bastard!" the blond boy came back into the room with swollen cheeks and a red nose. He ran to Sasuke from the bathroom doorway and tried to land a punch or two at his pretty face.

Surprised by this action, but Sasuke did still manage to dodge it in time. The boy ended up on him. "Dobe, get the fuck off of me!" Sasuke pushed him off harshly to the ground. Sasuke didn't like it when people came up in his space like that.

Naruto groaned and rose to his feet turning around with furious blue eyes. "What? You think that you're better than me."

Sasuke looked at the boy and rubbed his elbow before he straightened out his clothes. His eyes wandered to the other's uniform. It did look the same as his, a black tie, white, long sleeved shirt and dark trousers.

"Never mind. So, what's your name?" the boy changed moods.

Sasuke looked back up into his eyes. His irises widened. Those eyes, they looked as his. However, the sadness left them, a smile replacing the emotion. Sasuke turned away from him giving him his back. "It's a common courtesy to give your name before asking for some else's."

"Bastard… my name is Naruto…" Naruto uttered.

Sasuke glanced at the sideway as if he was about to turn around to face the person he was talking to but he didn't. "Sasuke…"

"Sasuke, eh? You're new, aren't you?" the boy asked the obvious question.

Sasuke wondered what the boy wanted from him. Someone really couldn't ask a question which had an obvious answer to it unless if they wanted something. "What do you think, idiot?" Sasuke wasn't going to help him but he would leave it to him to come out and say what he wanted to say to him.

"Don't call me that asshole! What the hell is your problem anyway?!" Naruto yelled at him and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

--

Sasuke folded the small piece of note called a "schedule" shoving it in his right breast pocket. He coughed walking through a buzz of students.

Students watched him. Girls gave him once-overs and giggled. Males sized him up.

Sasuke shrugged that his school bag strap went more on his shoulder to stop the bag from rolling off his shoulder. He walked through the students, ceased from continuing at his side, and entered the open room. No one was in the classroom yet.

His feet took him to the back of classroom and he found a seat by the window.

Laughter came into the room.

Sasuke took off his bag regardless and shifted around his seat strapping the bag on the back of his desk.

The laughter stopped.

Sasuke looked up at and his eyes met familiar jade eyes. He almost blushed. What was her name? The pink-haired girl had a Barbie face and was clad in a black pleaded-plait skirt and a white, long-sleeved blouse that molded her model figure. He didn't know…he didn't know her name. Of course, his pride had been hurt, was it yesterday in the auditorium? It angered him. "Well, well, well, we meet again…" Sasuke said.

She looked at him and leaned her hip against one desk. "Excuse me, do I know you?" The tips of her long fingernails rested on top of the desk.

Her friend was blushing.

Sasuke ignored that female and concentrated on the one that was pretending as if she hadn't harassed him in the auditorium. The nerve… He looked her up and down as if she was his delicious breakfast meal.

She frowned at him. "Excuse me…" She flipped her hair breaking the gaze with him.

"Hey," Sasuke instead met black eyes of her friend. "Can you excuse us for a second?"

The girl nodded and ran out on her friend.

"You can follow her if you want that is if you find me intimidating," Sasuke dared the other girl that had harassed him in the auditorium. His eyes wandered back to her at the same time she looked at him. She was going to pay. He rose slowly, shoved his hands into his pockets, and strolled to her.

She gasped lightly but straightened out watching as he continued to approach her. "I'm sorry… I don't know who you're. Look, if you want my autograph-"

His lips silenced her and his hands wandered on her sides. She moaned in pleasure. His tongue found her tongue and he sucked on it. After, he nibbled her lips. Cupping her breast, he playfully pinched her nipple. Then finally, he dropped his hand at his side and returned to his seat.

Students started filling the classroom.

He slouched in his seat looking at the girl who was still staring at him with her eyes that said "more". A smirk went on his face. Dammit, he wanted to kiss her again. She was so addictive.

Students seemed to catch on. They looked between the two.

"Sakura and the new kid?" Students started whispering.

-

-

-

-

-

**On Facebookdotnet**

Ino-chan: Sakura is doing the new kid.

Naruto: No way!

Ino-chan: He is cute.

Naruto: But I wanted Sakura.

Ino-chan: Get over it.

Naruto: Yes baby, I still have you anyway. We should hook up or something.

Ino-chan: …

Naruto: Hello

Ino-chan: …


	4. Chapter 4

Rumors going around the school

The girl came out of the pool as a goddess. Her body, in a bikini, glimmered with water, modeled around the pool, and stooped to pick up a towel from the floor. She slowly did and wrapped the towel around her waist. Her curly, pink hair shook out making water splash everywhere.

He was by the doorway watching her, his hip touching the doorjamb. His eyes looked from her bare feet up to her Barbie doll face. He pulled a cigarette stick from behind his ear, lighted it, and put it between his lips.

She bent that her hair dangled below her and looked up flipping her hair back to see him. A smile graced on her lips. "What, isn't it a little early for you to be out of bed?"

He smirked at her and pulled the stick of cigarette out of his mouth getting smoke to descend up from his mouth and from the cigarette stick. "What, isn't it a little early to take a swim?"

She laughed and glided to him. Her hand took the cigarette out of his hand and she took a long drag from it. Her lips parted that she exhaled the smoke in his face.

His hand wrung around her shoulders and brought her body against him. He kissed her hard and put the other hand on her tight, soft bottom. They swayed together with their mouths at war.

Sakura ended the kiss.

Their faces were still close.

"My bedroom…" She passed him with his cigarette in hand to waltz through the exit and leaving him to follow.

Sasuke of course followed- He fell off his bed. Laughter came from the other side of the room. He glared daggers at his roommate and stood up from the floor.

"That must have been some dream…"

Sasuke wondered how much he knew. Did he talk in his sleep? The room was dark but he could make out his teammate using his laptop on his bed. He decided to ignore the idiot and dropped back on his bed bringing the covers to his chin. His arm went over his temple.

"Who was it about?"

Sasuke kept quiet not answering his roommate. The idiot was annoying.

"Was it someone I know perhaps?" the blond-boy pushed.

Sasuke turned over that he was facing the wall.

"Is it someone with pink hair?"

Okay, that was it. "Shut the fuck up idiot!" He shifted that he was facing where his roommate was, and on his elbow.

"Oh, did I get to your nerves princess?" The idiot laughed.

Sasuke wanted to break that laptop against the idiot's head and see if the idiot would open his mouth with such vulgar language to him again.

Luckily, the idiot didn't speak again.

--

"Hey, do you know that new kid was having erotica dreams about Sakura?"

"He did?"

"Are they in love?"

"Do you think that they knew each other before he moved here?"

Students mumbled among themselves in the hallway. They bunched up in groups by the lockers, classrooms, cafeteria and the library.

Sasuke wearing an ironed uniform but the first three buttons of his shirt opened. He looked behind him at the students about the lockers who were looking at him to get their looks to shy away from his person. _What was going on?_

Everyone was looking at him strangely as if they knew something that he didn't know.

He shrugged his shoulders and just went to class. The classes went by so fast and he was happy that they were finally over. He wanted to go make a phone call to his big brother. His brother was in prison. Since his days on earth were numbered, the judge allowed his brother privilege to use the phone anytime he wanted.

Sasuke left the school building and ran to the pavement, jumping over it to the other side in the perched glass. He found the phone booths by the three oak trees and behind the back of the school in front of the football field.

His eyes caught a few Goths smoking and staring at him.

He growled. _What was it with people today with staring at me like that?_

"Uchiha, is it true that you had erotica dreams about Haruno?" someone found the courage and shouted from the group.

He picked up the phone but then he froze. _What? What did they just ask him?_ He turned to face them putting the phone on his shoulder. "Who told you this?"

"Rumors going around," another of them answered.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. Naruto. That fucker. He sighed. _I will deal with him later_. He dialed the number of the prison. He crammed that phone number. Of course, if there were only one person that really loved you for who you were, you wouldn't forget anything about them.

--

Sasuke took the trail, which led to his dorm. He would have continued to his destination if it wasn't for the group of girls, who were in front of the girls' dorms with Sakura the center. He smirked wondering what the meeting was about anyway.

"Ladies, we need to protect ourselves from the savage males," Sakura spoke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. More like, males needed to protect their selves from someone like her. She teased you and then left you wanting more. "Hn," he said.

Everyone turned to look at him. Girls giggled and blushed. Sakura glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "Ladies, excuse us for a second," she smiled at her new friends. Her head titled up making her earrings to jiggle a bit. She walked to Sasuke and pulled his hand with her to the side.

"What are you doing?" she asked him in a whispery tone.

He put his hands into his pockets and swung back and forth. "What are you doing lying to your female companions?"

"I'm not lying. Females need to be protected from guys like you," she poked a finger at his chest.

He chuckled lightly. "Funny, I was thinking exactly the same thing about you."

"Look here Sasuke, this is my school. I'm sick and tired of you messing with my image. I don't like you and-" Sasuke muffled her with his mouth. She tried to beat at his chest and push him away from her but ended up wrapping her arms around his neck.

They parted from the kiss.

Sakura's low-lidded eyes looked into his with disbelief before her hand met his cheek sharply. In addition, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and strode off.

Sasuke stood there and rubbed his cheek.

--

-

-

-

-

**On Facebookdotnet **

Naruto- I don't know.

Ino-chan – I think she dumped him so he tried to kiss her to change her mind.

Choji- Hn

Tenten- No, Sasuke dumped her and ended it with a kiss. She got mad that he was leaving her and slapped him.


	5. Chapter 5

A tease

Tan, calloused hands pushed her blouse up to her head as lips lowered to her belly button. She groaned out loud in pleasure and wrapped her smooth, soft legs around hard, hairy ones. "Naruto," she exhaled the owner's name when his lips reached below her navel.

"Shh! Relax for me baby," he whispered against her skin sending shivers down her body and making her almost climax.

That was when somebody banged on the door. "Open up!" an authority voice said.

Naruto pushed away from her with curse words. "Shit!" He ran quickly for his sweat pants that lay on the floor and shoved them on over his yellow, silk boxers. Okay, act cool, he stooped and picked up his white top and put it on.

"Open up this door right now!"

Black orbs met blue ones across the room.

She rose from her bed and straightened out her blouse looking at Naruto up and down. "I'm coming!" she shouted to the door but her eyes were still on the hot boy in her room. She modeled to him, wearing only her red underwear and a white blouse that reached her small hips.

Naruto pulled the strings of his sweat pants and tied them with his eyes still on the sexiest girl he had ever laid eyes on. When she was close to him that their breaths mingled, he captured her mouth.

"Open up Ino! I know Naruto is in there!"

They chuckled softly, their lips breaking apart.

She then gave Naruto a shove towards the bathroom.

He entered the bathroom and opened the window above the sink. Ino and he have been seeing each other ever since after the first day they had laid eyes on each other. He then placed his hands on the sink and jumped in the air; his legs passed through the window, and his whole body following. They weren't in a relationship though. He smoothly landed on his feet on the wet grass outside.

They were just lovers that went on and off. He ran into the night towards the boys' dorms.

Some would say that he was lucky to have Ino because she was hot. Others would agree only with that fact because she was friends with Sakura.

Sakura was sexy but she wasn't his type. She needed someone that could take care of her and that someone had to be forever. He didn't do commitments. That was why he preferred Ino to her.

And he couldn't ever take advantage of Sakura. That wasn't like him. She was his friend and he treated all his friends with respect. Not that he pitied her but because he just cared for her so much that she became a sister that he never had.

He sprinted and stopped by his dorm. He saw the light still on through the bottom of the door and wondered what his roommate was doing up to at this time of night. He smirked. Maybe, he got company. Naruto pulled his key out of his pockets and let himself into the room. "Ha! I knew that you weren't as a saint as you wanted everyone to believe you were."

He came to stop at seeing a teacher sitting on his bed. The smile left his face. _What the hell was this?_ He looked away and glanced at his roommate who was so engrossed in his book. "How may I help you?" He returned his eyes to the teacher.

The teacher confidently stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "You were studying at the library I collect?"

Naruto frowned. Studying? He looked in Sasuke's direction slowly. _Did Sasuke cover for me?_ "Yeah… I was," he replied and looked back at the teacher. "And… I'm so tired and ready to retire for bed now."

The teacher assessed both boys back and forth.

Naruto knew the man but he never quite got his name. But, the man always managed to get on his nerves. "What? Do you need me to show you the way out?"

The teacher shoved his hands into his pockets and chuckled. "I will be watching both of you, be aware." He started for the door walking past Naruto and brushed his shoulders against his.

Naruto wanted to beat the shit out of the man but he just clenched his hands. _Who the fuck did he think he was?_

The door closed behind him softly.

Ever since Naruto had entered into this school that guy had been a problem. And his goal had always been to kick him out of the school.

Naruto was different from everyone here, he was an orphan but he hated it when someone rubbed it in his face and hated him for who he was.

"Don't let it get over your head that I covered for you," his roommate spoke.

Naruto glared at him. "Why did you do it? Never mind, don't tell me. You are so fucked up anyway." He didn't feel like dealing with his roommate. Right now, he just had a lot on his mind. You know how you push things away not wanting to think about them.

He always pushed away the way people treated him, how they hated him for who he was. But, sometimes it never worked, the thoughts came back all at once. He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair before he went and dropped on his bed.

It was better when he didn't think at all. He closed his eyes.

"Turn the light off dork," his roommate said.

Naruto had a feeling that his roommate was looking for a fight and he felt abridged to encourage it too. "Why don't you turn it off bastard?"

"You were the last one to come in moron."

"So? You were reading, I couldn't turn off the light, and the teacher was in here, idiot," Naruto rolled to his stomach that he could coldly look his teammate in the eye. The bastard had no life.

Sasuke scowled at him as he opened his covers that he could enter them. "You are dumb and stupid. I wasn't reading dumbass. Turn the damn lights off."

"You was reading and don't call me stupid." Naruto was really getting pissed off. He got off his bed ready for action.

Sasuke looked up at him before he followed his movement that they were staring each other right in the eye and standing shoulder to shoulder. "What? You think that you intimidate me?"

"Why, don't I?" Naruto moved closer to his roommate while cracking his knuckles.

Sasuke's orbs darkened dangerously. "There is something that we have to get out of the way. I don't like being picked on."

"Me neither," Naruto answered.

They looked each other in the eye and backed away from each other. He didn't want to give the teacher pleasure by getting in trouble and giving him an advantage to kick him out of the school.

Naruto was the one that tuned off the lights before he went back to his bed and entered inside the warm covers. "Bastard," he muttered in the darkness.

"Idiot," Sasuke answered back.

Naruto exhaled and tried to calm down. "Woooosa…"

"Ha!" Sasuke laughed and it was the first time he had ever heard him laugh but at that moment, he didn't care about that fact. "What a moron…"

Naruto turned in his covers looking in Sasuke's direction even though he couldn't see him in the darkness. "Jack ass!"

"Pimp…"

"Jack ass…"

"Dummy…"

"Jack ass…"

"Wow, I feel abused…"

"Shut up ass hole…"

"You shut the fuck up!!"

Naruto laughed at that. The bastard was easily riled up. He laughed harder and harder that he held the sides of stomach still laughing. He had never laughed like this for a long time.

His roommate just sighed not saying anything.

--

"Mr. Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up from his textbook and into the green, angry eyes of the teacher. "What?"

"Why don't you give us a summary of what I taught yesterday?" the man asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and tapped his pencil lightly on his textbook. "I would if you hadn't kicked me out of the classroom yesterday."

The class snickered under their breaths and whispers went around.

The man had had the nerve to kick him out of his classroom just merely because he outsmarted him. It wasn't his fault that he was at some point smarter than the teachers were.

The man even had the courage to come to his dormitory to pay him a visit. Sasuke forgave, well on certain occasions but he didn't forget for what you did to him. However, he didn't like being picked on.

So, it was clear that it was going to be either him or Mr. Ho to leave the school.

"Well, if you weren't disrupting the class then, I wouldn't have kicked you out."

Sasuke smirked looking at the man, at his stance. The movement, the man swallowing, didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. Sasuke could tell then that the man found him a threat. "If telling a teacher that he is wrong, if that is what we are talking about, then I say that it isn't called disrupting the class."

The students laughed some more.

The teacher inhaled deeply and out before pointing his calloused finger to the door. "Out."

Sasuke walked down the empty hall. He then stopped at seeing her stroll with a bunch of papers in her hands. She hadn't noticed him yet. He licked his dry lips and shoved his hands into his pockets.

It had been a while since he had laid eyes on her or tasted her for that matter. He wondered if she still tasted the same, if her skin was as smooth as he remembered.

That was when she looked up and those green orbs of hers caught him in trance.

He noted a smirk going on her pretty face and she stopped in front of him.

"Sasuke, right?" she started.

She was straightforward. He wondered what hit her head because they weren't really on good terms. Last time, their conversation ended badly. "Sakura, right?" he shot back at her while moving more in her space. She still smelled the same.

Their breaths mingled, with their lips partly opened.

She touched his tie and then played with his buttons. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I know of," he replied and leaned closer to capture her tempting shiny lips when she moved her head back.

She chuckled softly.

The little minx. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he questioned her with his eyes on her lips.

"Not that I know," she answered and trailed her hands down his hard stomach that was hid behind the shirt uniform.

"Good," he mumbled and moved his hands to her small shoulders before he caught her lower lip in between his teeth. Definitely, she tasted the same with a small touch of coffee.

She opened her hot mouth more and he pushed his tongue in the made-entrance causing a moan out of both of them. It was like heaven. One thing that he knew was that he wanted her.

He wanted her to be his woman, his to have repeatedly. He wanted her under him and begging for release.

She burnt him in his thoughts, dreams and fantasies. And here she was offering herself to him. What man in his- he groaned in pain, the pain sent a shock throughout his body. He stumbled back and pressed his hand protectively over his groin but the pain was intensive. "What the hell?" he managed to say looking up at Sakura. God, he couldn't believe that he fell for her trick.

She glared at him. "I could report you for that. Sexual harasser." She walked away.

His mouth opened and he looked after her, but his eyes for some reason dropped to her heart-shaped butt.

"Pervert," she said next and that snapped him out of it.

He wasn't a pervert. He was never a pervert. His gaze moved away from her bottom. She was a teaser. She started something with a man and never finished it. He clenched his hands and tried to ignore his hard-on.

He was a Uchiha for crying out loud but she always left with the last word.

That had to change.

Face book;

Naruto- can you believe that bastard's nerve?!

Tenten- Who?

Naruto- this man, he came into my dorm-

Tenten- the teacher with no name, I see…

Naruto- and then tells me that he will kick me out of the school and then he goes like-

Cho- Tenten, waz up?

Tenten- good

Naruto- he is going to be watching me, and shit, you know

Cho- Sasuke and Sakura were making out in the hallway

Tenten- gasps they made up

Naruto- are you guys even listening to me?!

Ino- I don't know about that because I heard she was carrying some kind of papers as they were kissing

Tenten- you think that she got something on him so she blackmailed him wanting to get back with him.

Naruto- hello?

Cho- girls think too much

Ino- yeah something like that.

Tenten- you know when you speak of it. I have heard that Sasuke killed someone,

Ino- Yeah me too. No wonder he keeps a lot to himself.

Tenten- and that makes him hotter!

Ino- Lol. True so true. But, he killed someone?! Isn't that a little overboard? I don't want a crazy, hot boyfriend that could kill me in my sleep.

Tenten- True

Naruto- …

Cho- …


	6. Chapter 6

Giving in?

Sasuke woke up earlier than usual and sat up staring down on the hard floor. He stood up from his bed and wiped the sweat off his face trying not to recall what had actually woken him up.

Staring his roommate's way through the darkness; he heard snores coming from him.

Sasuke snorted and walked through the darkness to the closet and pulled out his sweats, knowing where exactly he had put them. Secondly, he rummaged for his cigarettes and a match box from his leather jacket. Then, he shoved his clothes on to quietly leave the dorm but leaving the door unlocked.

The boy walked down the veranda as the moon his light. He then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. After, he inhaled the scent of the smoking cigarette before he actually put the stick into his mouth and started smoking it.

With his bare feet, he still continued down the veranda and he jumped to the next, walking past after dorms. He turned this time around a dorm to lean against its wall. All of the sudden, he looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes.

Sniffle.

Sniffle.

Sasuke reopened his eyes with a frown building on his face.

Sniffle.

He followed the sound even though he was telling himself that if the person was crying it wasn't his business. He should probably just ignore whoever was crying.

However, his feet didn't listen to his thoughts; they had a mind of their own.

Sasuke jumped to another veranda in front of big, girls' dorm before he disappeared behind it. There at the back of the dorm, he saw her and his eyes widened in shock.

The pink haired girl was hugging her feet to her chest crying.

He went to her and he lowered himself down next to her. His leg closer to her bent and was behind her, and his other leg dangled to the floor.

She froze, probably sensed his presence from the hint of his cigarette smoke.

He didn't move an inch. He froze himself questioning himself of what the hell he was doing.

Her green orbs turned his way and they widened slightly in recognition of him; but, her nose snared. She didn't drop her gaze though as her eyes went to being blank. "What? Do you like sneaking up on people?"



"I didn't sneak up on you. I just happen to be sitting here and enjoying my night out."

"With a cigarette?" she questioned him, giving herself away that her pride was hurt and she was trying to pick a weakness in his to hurt him also.

"What is wrong with a cigarette?" he asked her, challenging her to an undeclared fight.

She glared at him with her reddish orbs. "You couldn't sleep so a cigarette is your only way of putting your issues at bay."

"You mean issues like you have to cry about. Thinking that crying will help take them away," he coldly uttered.

She gasped and tried to find what to say back to that. But, she turned away finding nothing to say.

He watched her beautiful, pale face that the moon made glow. Afterwards, he looked away also to stare at the moon.

"Bastard," she finally muttered.

He was close to hear her loud and clear. "Excuse me?" he smoked his cigarette and exhaled the smoke away from her.

"Coming here and picking on someone weaker than you," she explained herself.

He laughed dryly and he pressed the smoking part of the cigarette on the edge of the veranda. "_Weaker than you?"_

"Yes," she snapped back.

"How so?" he pushed her and looked at her. But, he found himself taking in her white, oversized shirt she must have only on.

She rolled her eyes at him, her mouth puckering. "I heard your smart…" she trailed off.

"Yes. I'm. But I just would love to hear you support your poor thesis statement."

"My _poor_-!" She turned to him and was about to slap him when he caught her hand.

"Don't think about it honey. And aren't you dressed up for a night out?" He also caught her other hand before it made contact on his face.

"Let me go!" she hissed at him.

"Are you sure that you want me to let you go?" he played around with her.

Her furious face twisted as she fought to get her hands back just as she stood up to her feet. "Let me go before I create a scene!" she harshly whispered.



He stood up also and followed her, with a smirk playing on his face.

"You are so arrogant and the most overbearing human being that I have ever met!" she blubbered on with every name she could call him.

He twisted her around and slammed her against the wall. Then, he captured her lips after hearing her gasp.

He kissed her not giving her a chance to think about anything else.

Her small body was pressed against him and now he knew that she had nothing else under her shirt. She opened her mouth wider for him to take what he wanted. Their tongues met and he felt her fingernails dig into his back.

She boldly sucked on his upper lip.

Sasuke groaned and took hold of her leg wrapping it around his waist. He rubbed her bare leg and touched her bam wanting more.

She turned her face away that her lips were at his ear. "Now!"

He kissed her neck and felt her hands move down to his butt. She pushed her hand under his shirt making him take a big breath. After, she moved her other hand to his front and entered it into his sweatpants. Then, she took hold of him.

Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes as he continued with his kisses all over her face: neck, cleavage, and cheeks.

She pulled him out and made him enter her.

He growled.

She smiled and mewled to bite his neck hard.

Sasuke threw his head back before putting his temple on her smaller shoulder. Then, he started moving faster and harder.

She cried out into the night.

He kissed her muffling all the next noises she was about to make, muffling his own too.

His huge hands massaged her leg around his waist and the other was plastered against the wall.

They humped each other. Slowly. In long strokes.

He moved out of her and turned her around that she was facing the wall. Then, he took her from behind. She must have come because she screamed so loud and he felt her juices all over his rod.



However, he continued to thrust into her.

This time he did it at his own fast pace. She cried out and clenched her hands that were leaning on the wall.

She came again and a third time.

That was then, he came also.

Their bodies still joined, stayed unmoving for a while.

Their fast breathes mingled when he laid his cheek down against hers.

Sasuke tried not to move for he was afraid of shaking.

**On Facebookdotnet**

Naruto: I woke up this morning and he was missing.

Ino-: Sasuke missing?

Tenten: Say, wasn't Sakura missing also?

Ino: She left and came back.

Tenten: This sounds fishy to me.

Naruto: I bet you he banged her.

Tenten:

Ino:

Naruto: Ha! All this time, he wasn't a saint.

Tenten: like it could happen.

Ino: Yeah, Sakura is not like that.

Tenten: I doubt she has ever had sex before.

Naruto:

Ino: She looks like a virgin.

Naruto:

Tenten: She only teases.

Naruto:

Ino: I bet Sasuke just went out to get the needle.

Naruto: What?

Tenten: Sasuke is on drugs dough.

Ino: I gotta go.

Tenten: Me too.

Naruto: Guys! We are not done here! What you just said didn't make any sense?! When two people are missing and they have been having this "sexual tension" between them, they are missing because they are having sex! Actually, Sasuke and Sakura had sex last night!

Tenten and Ino are off line.


	7. Chapter 7

Avoidance

Naruto closed his laptop at hearing the bathroom door open for a uniform dressed Uchiha to walk out. A smirk played on Naruto's face slowly. "So, how was last night?"

The boy brushed his hands through his duck-haircut before he let out a sigh through his nose. Then, he dropped down on his bed and bent to his knees to pull out black, polished shoes from under his bed.

Was Sasuke ignoring Naruto?

The blond glared at the raven haired student. But, the glare was replaced by amusement. "It must have been good since you did a class president."

Nothing.

No reaction.

Naruto laughed out loud though.

Sasuke dressed his feet socks before he shrugged on his shoes, still not looking Naruto's way but at what he was doing.

"I knew it! I knew it! You had sex with Haruno?" Naruto clapped his hands together and jumped up.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the door, shoving it open. He looked outside as though he was checking if anyone was close by. Then, he closed the door to turn to face his blond roommate. "Shut the fuck up idiot and stop saying stuff that you have no business about."

"So you did?" Naruto pointed a finger at him. "Man, I didn't know that you even knew why you had a penis."

This caused a flushed look go on Sasuke's face.

Naruto was caught off guard at a punch coming his way. He gritted his teeth together but managed to slap the bastard's hands away from him, after the punch contacted with his fresh that was. Then, Naruto kicked Sasuke with both his feet off his bed.

A groan came from the other side of the room.

The blond cupped his hot, aching nose biting his lower lip from hissing out loud. Damn! Damn it! His nose! His poor nose! Naruto glanced at his roommate and the blood flowing out of his mouth made him feel slightly good.

Sasuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up. Then, he glared at him before he went to the bathroom.

Naruto heard water running.



Sasuke came back out and left without a word.

Naruto narrowed his gaze at the closed door. "Prissy moody bitch," he muttered.

The blond got up to stretch and started making his bed, but stopped in his movements. His hands though moved again and he made his bed. Sasuke wasn't going to win this game. The bastard was clean and he wasn't going to show Naruto up.

Naruto made sure that there were no wrinkles on his bed. He then went to the bathroom but stopped looking at the bastard's bed. A smile went on his face and he thought about himself jumping on the bastard's bed, putting wrinkles on it and kicking the pillows to the ground. But, that was a little childish for him to do and besides, he didn't want to prove Sasuke right about whatever he thought about him.

Afterwards, Naruto disappeared into the bathroom. That was when the bell rang.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted from the bathroom.

--

Sasuke made it late to class and the teacher refused him of entry. The raven haired boy just snorted and pulled out a cigarette, which he smoked all his way out of the building. Then he leaned against the side of the door and bent one knee that his foot plastered against the wall.

"Yo Uchiha, report to the ISS," a teacher's head peaked out the door.

Sasuke exhaled the smoke and then crashed the cigarette against the wall. He entered into the building again and passed the main office.

There as he was walking he heard voices. He saw a staff of teachers standing by the corner whispering but he paid no mind to them. Even when they gave grave looks, he just walked by and continued his way to the ISS room.

Reaching his destination, he pulled the door open and walked into the room like he owned it. Continuing inside, he went straight to teacher's desk and grabbed for a slip of paper and filled it out. Then, he handed it to the staff occupying the chair behind the desk.

Sasuke turned into the classroom and went to take a seat. However, he caught sight of Naruto. A smirk was playing on the idiot's face as though he won a first prize. Sasuke had taken a seat as far away from the idiot, the seat was the opposite corner from Naruto and by the window.

"So all this time, we are equals," Naruto commented.

"Shhhh!" it came from the staff who was glaring at them above the glasses tipped on her nose.

Sasuke just wanted to beat the shit out of the idiot but he remained passive in his seat. "With that hair and the idiocy that is your streak, no, you will always stand out no matter."



Naruto's eyebrow rose and he fisted his hand. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke didn't feel like answering him so he looked away.

The door opened and _she_ walked in.

She went and whispered something to the teacher.

The teacher looked his way. The old woman removed her glasses to clean them. Then, she put them back on, tipping them to her nose.

Sasuke met Sakura's green orbs.

"Sasuke Uchiha, the principal wants to see you…" the teacher uttered.

Sasuke rose and followed Sakura out. He shoved his hands into his pockets watching her long legs take a step forward each time she moved.

They walked for while without exchanging words.

The main office was coming close and they passed where a group of teaches had been standing.

Sakura stopped walking and flipped around to face him. "Look Sasuke, what happened yesterday meant nothing-"

"I know. Actually, it was a mistake, a mistake that won't happen again." Sasuke left her there with her mouth wide open. "Close your mouth before the flies call it a new home." After saying that, he had disappeared into the main office.

To be continued.

**Facebookdotnet**

Tenten: Are you sure you saw Sakura pulling Sasuke out of the ISS?

Naruto: Yes, they were all over each other actually.

Ino: Naruto, are you lying to us?

Naruto: Sasuke was in the ISS when Sakura walked in and she whispered something to the proctor. The next thing I know Sasuke is leaving the room following Sakura and his eyes were on her ass. Before, the door closed behind them, I saw Sasuke slam her against the wall and taking advantage. Of course, I'm not lying!

Ino: He kissed her.

Tenten: So, they finally hooked up.

Ino: I knew it!



Naruto: Duh. I was trying to tell you this in the morning.

Ino: Didn't you see the way they looked at each other?

Naruto: he banged her yesterday.

Tenten: They looked at each other as though they were in love.

Ino: Aw. They are so cute together.

Tenten: tell me about it.

Naruto: He had sex with her yesterday.

Ino: Tenten, the she-devil just walked in. Come over.

Tenten: Be right over. Bye Naruto.

Tenten and Ino are offline.

Naruto: He had sex with her yesterday! Women! Ugh!

Cho online

Cho: Hi Naruto

Naruto: Hi

Cho: Bye Naruto

Cho offline

Naruto: blinks


End file.
